Mon Unique Petit Frère
by Iokay
Summary: Les dernières pensées de Donatello avant sa perte de raison. Inspiré de l'épisode "L'Oeuf" de la série de 2012. (Univers 2k14)


_Hey_  
 _Non, je ne suis pas morte. C'est juste que ces deux derniers mois ont été assez compliqués, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à gérer ainsi que des problèmes personnels qui ont fait que j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche..._  
 _Non je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic Des Ombres Dans La Nuit. Je travaille actuellement sur le prochain chapitre. En attendant, je tenais à faire ce petit OS inspiré de l'épisode "L'Oeuf" de la série de 2012 (mais que j'ai traité comme s'il se passait dans l'univers de 2014). Je suis désolé s'il n'est pas très original mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'écrire pour me remettre dans le bain._  
 _Sur ce, trève de blabla: je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise._

* * *

 **Mon Unique Petit Frère**

* * *

\- Mikey ! Ferme la porte, vite ! hurla Donatello de toutes ses forces.

Le sang pulsant dans ses tempes au rythme de sa panique, le mutant au masque orange écrasa ses mains contre la lourde porte du labo pour la faire coulisser d'un coup sec comme une lame de guillotine. A peine le lourd écho de la porte tonitrua dans le laboratoire que de violents coups furent portés contre le métal, faisant aussitôt reculer le benjamin, tremblant de tout son être, jusqu'à ce que sa carapace cogne le plastron de son grand frère au masque violet dont les mains s'agrippaient à son bô comme à sa vie.  
Les dents serrées, les larmes floutèrent la vision du mutant ingénieur alors qu'il fixait la porte derrière laquelle résonnaient des grognements et des gémissements graves et affamés. Il ignora le sang qui rigolait depuis son front jusqu'à sa joue, entachant au passage le verre gauche de ses lunettes poussiéreuses, ne se concentrant que sur la tension de tous les muscles de son corps replié derrière son bô et qui n'était destiné qu'à une seule chose en cet instant précis : protéger son unique frère.

\- C-c'est pas possible, sanglota Michelangelo en se réfugiant contre le plastron en kératine ocre de son grand frère. C-c'est pas possible...

Le cœur horriblement serré, Donatello resserra ses poings sur son bô, s'assurant de coincer ainsi Michelangelo contre lui dans une silencieuse promesse de protection.

\- Calme-toi, Mikey, lui chuchota t-il d'une voix tremblante, les yeux plissés. Ils...ils ne p-pourront pas rentrer ici...

Loin de le réconforter, ces mots attisèrent au contraire de nouveaux sanglots paniqués chez le benjamin : ils ne faisaient que lui rappeler l'épouvantable réalité. Que les grognements animaux et sauvages qui résonnaient derrière la porte appartenaient à leurs aînés qui n'étaient désormais plus que les ombres d'eux-mêmes. Rendus fous par le venin de cette guêpe monstrueuse.  
Les larmes perlaient au coin des yeux rougis de Donatello, menaçant de couler d'un instant à l'autre. Il n'aurait jamais du écouter Léo lorsque ce dernier avait demandé à garder l'oeuf près de lui. Il aurait du s'inquiéter plus de cette vilaine piqure inscrite dans son biceps et qui était à l'origine de cette folie. Il aurait du faire preuve de plus de vigilance et s'apercevoir que Raphael avait décidé de détruire l'oeuf lui-même, afin de l'empêcher de se faire mordre et contaminer par la rage mutante de son frère.  
De nouveaux grognements graveleux et dénotant une soif de sang perceptible le tirèrent de ses pensées et le firent trembler intensément. Michelangelo, sentant les vibrations de peur du plastron de son grand frère contre sa carapace, releva craintivement les yeux vers lui.

\- ...i-il faut que je prépare l'antidote, bredouilla Donatello, le teint pâle comme si on l'avait vidé de toute substance vivante.

Il rangea son bô à la sangle de sa ceinture avant de faire volte-face vers son bureau, libérant ainsi Michelangelo de son enlace protectrice: épouvanté, ce dernier trottina fébrilement derrière son frère qui fusait d'un bout à l'autre du labo pour récolter sur ses étagères les différents ustensiles et plantes nécessaires à la confection du remède qui pourrait sauver ses frères.  
Le coeur battant aussi vite que celui d'un bébé souris, tentant d'ignorer les gémissements de leurs frères derrière la porte, Michlangelo scruta son frère avec appréhension de ses grands yeux bleus de bébé larmoyants. Dans ses veines, son sang pulsait au rythme de l'espoir que représentait son grand frère ingénieur et qu'il admirait plus que tout au monde. Sans lui, il serait déjà mort au moins une centaine de fois, lui et ses frères...  
Cependant, lorsqu'il aperçut deux trous béants en forme de demi-lune rougeâtres et croûteux creuser le vert céladon du cou longiligne de Donatello, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'alarma aussitôt.

\- Donnie ! Tu t'es fait mordre !

Terrorisé, Donatello baissa aussitôt le regard vers son muscle trapèze noirci par une marque de dents très profonde et rougeoyante de sang.  
Les yeux écarquillés, son coeur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus douloureusement en comprenant qu'il est lui aussi contaminé.

\- N-non...non, sanglota Donatello en se prenant la tête entre les mains, dévasté.

Cette fois, il ne put empêcher ses larmes de dégringoler de ses yeux pour s'écraser au sol. Cela avait du arriver il y a quelques minutes pendant qu'il se battait contre Raphael...Comment a-t-il pu être assez idiot pour se faire mordre?!  
Dévasté, il observa son petit frère, les lèvres tremblantes comme si le sang glacé dans ses veines avait ce pouvoir. Rapidement, il se saisit d'un crayon et inscrivit à toute vitesse d'une écriture raturée quelques lignes avant de se tourner vers son benjamin.

\- Mikey! Ecoute-moi! Je t'ai écrit les consignes pour terminer l'antidote. D'ici quelques minutes, je ne serai plus moi-même alors...i-il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose.

\- T-tout ce que tu veux, bredouilla Michelangelo, les larmes aux yeux, terrifié.

\- Tout d'abord, i-il faut que tu m'assommes et que tu m'attaches dans un coin de mon laboratoire, dit Donatello d'une voix étranglée, le coeur serré.

Michelangelo grimaça méchamment à cette consigne.

\- J'refuse de te faire du mal, grand frère, lâcha t-il d'une voix décidée.

Aussitôt, Donatello emprisonna le visage de son benjamin entre ses grandes mains écailleuses et colla son front au sien dans un soupir dévasté, les yeux larmoyants.

\- ...m-moi non plus je ne veux pas te faire de mal..., chuchota t-il du bout des lèvres en enrobant son petit frère d'un regard gorgé de tendresse. J-je...j-je refuse d'imaginer une seule seconde q-que je pourrais te vouloir du mal...même involontairement...

Michelangelo écarquilla les yeux, tant que son iris bleu était bordé de blanc, en voyant son frère ainsi plisser ses yeux ambrés en le tenaillant d'un regard à la doux et déchirant par le repentir qui les faisait luire maladivement.

\- ...j-je te demande pardon, bredouilla Donatello, se sentant misérable au-delà des mots. J-j'aurais du être plus prudent...j-j'aurais du faire plus attention lorsque j'essayais de te défendre... p-pardonne-moi...p-pardonne-moi d'être un si mauvais grand frère...

Halluciné par ces mots, Michelangelo secoua vivement la tête.

\- Tais-toi, frérot, tu perds la boule, bredouilla t-il dans un rire maladroit. Pourquoi tu dis ça?

\- ...Léo...Raph...ils ont toujours été forts...i-ils ont toujours su te défendre...et toute ma vie j'ai essayé d'être à la hauteur... mais il faut me rendre à l'évidence...j-je suis loin d'être aussi fort qu'eux...J-j'avais promis à Léo que si un jour il leur arrivait malheur je ferai tout pour te protéger...p-pour protéger mon unique petit frère...

Terriblement ému par cette confession, Michelangelo s'apprêta à murmurer quelque chose mais Donatello, ne souhaitant pas perdre de temps, se décolla de lui-même pour reculer dans un coin du labo, les yeux explosés de larmes et les lèvres tremblantes, sentant ses mains convulser sous l'emprise du venin. Terrifié à l'idée de devenir à son tour un monstre sanguinaire dépourvu de conscience et de sentiments, Donatello paniqua et se saisit d'une chaîne en métal qu'il enroula autour de son bras gauche pour se faire lui-même prisonnier d'un tuyau solide accroché au mur. Les yeux écarquillés à cette vision qui lui empoigne le coeur, Michelangelo trembla de tout son être.

\- M-Mikey! Fais ce que je t'ai dit! L'antidote !

\- J-j'y arriverai pas, Don! hurla désespérément son frère qu'il refuse de voir s'enchaîner ainsi comme une bête sauvage. J-j'ai besoin de toi! D-de mon grand frère...

Le coeur de Donatello se mit à battre à toute vitesse à ces mots qui le touchaient profondément. Il s'apprêta à lui sourire pour tenter de le rassurer, de le réconforter...pour lui dire qu'il sait que Michelangelo réussira car il sait de quoi son petit frère est capable. Il sait qu'il y arrivera... Il aurait aimé lui dire tant de choses mais déjà le venin courrait dans ses veines et lui arracha un cri animal de pure douleur. Il serra les dents alors qu'il compressa un peu plus son bras de la chaine, tellement pressée contre sa peau qu'elle le fit saigner.

Il refusait de blesser son petit frère. Il devait accomplir son rôle de grand frère...peu importe le prix...

Ce furent là ses dernières pensées avant qu'un noir maléfique envahisse ses yeux d'ordinaire ambrés et bienveillants et que son esprit fut entaché par le venin du monstre. Les dernières forces qu'il employa consciemment furent utilisées pour entraver son bras contre le tuyau et pour détourner son regard de son petit frère désormais seul et livré à lui-même.


End file.
